1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to carrying devices for attachment to vehicles. More specific implementations involve carrying devices for attachment to motorcycles.
2. Background Art
A carrying device configured for attachment to a vehicle generally includes an enclosure or container configured to receive one or more items for transportation purposes. To attach or couple the carrying device to the vehicle, one or more attachment mechanisms are generally included. Carrying devices may be configured for coupling to various portions of a vehicle. Some carrying devices have been configured for placement on top of a vehicle. Other carrying devices have been configured with wheels and incorporated into a standalone unit such as to be towed behind a vehicle. Carrying devices may be used to effectively increase the storage capacity of a vehicle or to allow a user to carry items that may not otherwise be carried with the vehicle alone.